The present invention relates to the manufacturing of parts, and more particularly, parts with beveled and serrated portions.
Conventional manufacturing practice requires two separate and distinct steps to manufacture a part having a beveled edge with a serration formed in the beveled edge. More specifically, conventional practice requires a first beveling step in addition to a separate, second grinding, broaching or shaving step to create serrations. This increases the cost and time to manufacture the parts.